1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to computer systems and more specifically to a method, a system and an interface that facilitates localization and organization of user-selectable elements. More precisely, the present invention relates to a method for managing arrays of user-selectable elements in association with a geographical or a celestial position; separating user-selectable elements in portions of time; and displaying advertising.
b 2. Description of the Related Art
With the always-increasing amount of information one has to deal with on a daily basis it becomes harder to manage the information on an item-by-item basis. An alternative information management system adapted to organize large amount of information would be beneficial to the user.
United States Patent Application Publication No.: US 2007/0214169 A1, published on Sep. 13, 2007 discloses a Multi-dimensional locating system and method (title). The patent application discloses ways for managing and displaying vectors of documents and other computer-readable files. A vector of documents that groups a plurality of documents along a predetermined order, inter alia, is taught.
United States Patent Application Publication No.: US 2007/0271508 A1, published on Nov. 22, 2007 discloses a Multi-dimensional locating system and method (title). A plurality of vectors of documents and other computer-readable files sharing a common timeline is disclosed.
With the possibility of displaying vectors of documents and other information elements it is desirable to associate arrays of user-selectable elements and/or user-selectable elements with a position/location.
It is also desirable to separate documents and other information elements on an information element vector in accordance with the past, the present and the future.
It is desirable to display advertising in relation with the selected attribute(s) associated with an information element vector to more precisely direct the advertising or the message to a receptive audience.